


At 1000 Subs YouTube Sends You a Doppelganger

by Hollenka99



Series: Creator AU [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Just a snippet from The Creator (which I am working on rn)
Series: Creator AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	At 1000 Subs YouTube Sends You a Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> Today happens to be the 7th anniversary of Sean's vlog regarding him hitting 1k subs aka the vlog that caused Jack to become corporeal. So I thought I might as well post something to acknowledge that.

Months pass and it is soon July. To his surprise, his channel's subscriber count reaches 1000. He's delighted. That was 1000 more than he'd ever really expected. He films a vlog to mark the occasion and thank his audience. 

Something he'd expected even less than his sub count was his doppelganger, complete with an identical outfit, collapsing in front of his television. Regaining composure after getting to his feet, the clone speaks.

"Um, hi Sean."  
"What the fuck? Who are you and why do look like me?"  
"I'm Jack."  
"Okay. Hello Jack. What the hell are you doing in my living room?"  
"No, Jack as in... Jack. From when you were a kid."  
Sean stands there, no words coming from his mouth. He seems to remember himself after a minute. "But you're imaginary. You were an imaginary friend, it's kind of in the name."  
"I guess that's changed." Jack shrugs, obviously as lost as he was by this unique situation.

Sean falls back onto the sofa. With his hands in his hair, he lets out a deep breath. Jack gently sits himself on the other side of the sofa. Not bothering to lift his head, Sean opens his mouth.

"I'm going to be honest. This was not how I imagined my day going."  
"I didn't think I'd suddenly come to life either."

Sean leans back and their eyes meet. A beat passes before they both descend into laughter from the absurdity of it.


End file.
